All rotary internal combustion engines require some means by which a combustible mixture is inducted into variable volume chambers defined between the rotor and the surrounding housing. However, in a rotary engine, the induction system requires a design approach which is considerably different than that for a reciprocating engine. The rotor and its sealing mechanism operates as a valving mechanism for separating the intake and exhaust modes of a ported system where, in contrast, all four cycle reciprocating engines require extended and well timed auxiliary apparatus. Therefore, this invention shall be discussed in reference to a ported rotary engine and numerous essential problems that must all be overcome to provide a satisfactory induction exhaust system.